Light Victory
by Lil Rose
Summary: A Post-Hogwarts fic ... H/H. One night Harry turns up with Voldemort's wand while on a date with Hermione .... Rated PG-13. Please review!
1. Chapter One

Light Victory

Light Victory 

A Post-Hogwarts fic by Lil Rose

Rated: PG-13

Hermione tried to quietly put away the dishes so she wouldn't wake up her brother, who was staying with her. She would have used her wand originally, but couldn't for two reasons: 

For one thing, she had locked it in a safe in Gringotts for the summer. 

And two, she was afraid she would get an angry letter from the Ministry saying that she had done a spell while a muggle was in the same building, and that would not be a good idea. She had been trying to become department head for the last six months. 

As a dish clattered to the counter top, she cursed herself for ignoring the task at hand and becoming too absorbed in the dream that she had had last night. 

But it's hard not to think about it, she thought, it had seemed so real. 

She had been running from something, but she didn't know what, and suddenly all her senses had told her to stop. She soon found herself in someone's arms. It had felt like someone who cared for her, a friend that she couldn't remember from school. Hogwarts, that is. Suddenly, a dish fell to the floor as she realized whom she had hugged. 

* * *

As Hermione stormed into the office of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, she calmed down a bit. The Professor bid her to sit down, and she did. 

"Miss Granger, long time, no see. How are you?" said McGonagall. 

"Fine, Professor. How is Gryffindor?" said Hermione. 

"Oh, Gryffindor is doing quite well, but I can see that you didn't come here to talk about Gryffindor, now did you?" The Professor could see right through Hermione's cover-up. 

"No, Professor, I didn't. I came here to ask you if you knew where Harry is working now." Hermione said, a bit peeved for some reason. 

"Mr. Potter is working in the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander passed away last year, you see, and Harry has taken over the shop. But, the store is closed now, so you might find him with the Weasleys in Zonko's, which was bought by Misters Fred and George Weasley in their seventh year with some money that had been passed on to them." 

"Thank you, Professor. I have to go now. Goodbye!" Hermione swiftly ran from the office out into Hogsmeade. 

* * * 

As Hermione walked into the joke shop she heard familiar laughing going on in the back. She walked right past the counter and into the storage room, ignoring the cashier who said"Miss, that's private, that is." The laughter stopped as the door opened wide, and Hermione quickly pulled her cloak up a little higher and bowed her head. 

"Hey, this is private back here, ya know. So, get out!" said the familiar voice of Fred Weasley. 

"Yeah!" said George, Fred's twin. 

"Shut it, you two. Who is it?" said Ron, their younger brother, and Hermione's old best friend. 

"Why, it's me, Ron, Fred, George," said Hermione as she pulled down the cloak. 

Ron gasped, and Fred and George stared. Harry, who had emerged from the shadows carrying a small box of something laughed and said "Hermione! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione blushed sheepishly as she approached her old school friends. 

"Well, I'm fine. How's Zonko's, you guys? And the wand shop? Harry, are you still flying?" Hermione sat down on a crate next to Harry and Ron. 

"Well...." started Harry. 

* * *

As Hermione walked home Harry caught up with her. 

"Hey. What are you doing tonight?" he said. 

"Nothing, really. Why?" 

"Well, do you want to eat dinner together?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat. 

"Yeah, that would be great. What time?" 

"How 'bout six?" 

"Yeah...want a butterbeer?" 

"Yeah, so let's eat there." Harry approached Hermione with the small box she had seen him carrying in Zonko's. 

"Here, look at this," he said as he took Hermione's hand and stuck her hand in the box, and took out .... a wand. 

"What's so special about this?" she said. 

"Well, it's Voldemort's wand," said Harry. Hermione quickly dropped the wand.

"Why are you carrying Voldemort's wand around?" 

"I'll tell you at dinner. Bye, Hermione." Harry left. As Hermione walked home she thought about that dream and how wonderful it was... and how she had hugged Harry. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Hermione's brother. J.K. Rowling has full ownership of all names, characters, and butterbeer. Blah, blah, blah

~Lil Rose


	2. Chapter Two

  
  


Light Victory 

A Post-Hogwarts fic by Lil Rose

Rated: PG-13

Hermione, dressed in a long, beautiful white robe and her hair neatly brushed, walked down the road in Diagon Alley, smiling at her good fortune. 

"I can't believe Harry wants to eat dinner with me. Wow, that's amazing," muttered Hermione to herself as she reached the Three Broomsticks. 

Harry smiled from a corner booth, which she recognized as the one they had sat at in their third year, when Harry had sneaked into Hogsmeade. Hermione jerked out of the memory as Harry pulled out the chair across from him. 

"Sit down, Hermione. You look tired." Hermione was touched by Harry's kindness.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione sat down and took a menu.

"What would you like, dears?" The new waitress, Shelly, smiled at Harry and Hermione and waited patiently.

"Hmmm. . .I think I'll have a double cheeseburger with a butterbeer. What will you have, Hermione?" Harry put down his menu and stared at her.

"Uh, I think I'll have a grilled cheese with a butterbeer. Thanks." Shelly took the menus and hurried to the kitchens.

"So, what are you doing now Hermione?" said Harry.

"I am working in the Department of Mysteries, but I want to quit and become an Auror. Why aren't you flying, Harry? I thought you loved to fly."

"I used to fly, five years ago, but I quit because I wanted to work in a wand shop. Um, Hermione? Are you married or seeing someone?" said Harry, a bit uncomfortable.

"Er, no. My brother and his wife and two daughters are staying with me. You see, they're natives to Ireland, well, my brother had lived there for fifteen years; he's five years older than me. Anyway, they don't know their way around, so, since my big old house is lonely with only one person, I offered them a place to stay. Are you seeing someone?" Hermione played with her hair a little, then stopped to twist her hands.

"Uh, no. Me and Ron-" Harry started to say.

Hermione lightly interrupted him."Ron and **_I._**"

"Yes, Ron and I. Anyway, we're roommates. Do you want to come over later? I mean, it's a bit messy but..." Shelly came back to the table with the food and placed it down onto the table. Hermione bent over her food, thinking about the previous conversation. Harry squeezed ketchup on his hamburger and bit into it.Harry looked up to see Hermione staring at him.

"So, do you want to come over? Fred and George'll be there, too." Hermione wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Sure. I have to call my brother, though. Tell him I'll be awhile. SHELLY! IS THERE A PHONE HERE?" Hermione yelled the last part, trying to reach Shelly in the kitchen.

"Yeah Hermione. By the cash register."

Hermione went to the phone and called her brother. After about five minutes she came back to the table to find Harry done with his hamburger. Hermione quickly finished her grilled cheese while Harry paid the bill.

"Let's go." Harry walked up to Hermione and put his arm around her waist.

* * * 

Harry took Hermione into a dorm. A messy dorm. A VERY MESSY DORM, SO MESSY IT MADE HERMIONE SCREAM! AHHHHHHHH!

"Harry! What in the name of bloody hell happened in your dorm room?" Hermione gripped what looked like a bedpost.

"Uh, well, uh, Hermione, you see..." Harry started,

Ron walked into the room and waved hello to Hermione, "we don't have a woman in the house to help us, you see, so the dorm is a bit messy." Ron finished for Harry, who smiled. Hermione, HOWEVER, was not so happy about it.

"THAT WAS THE BIGGEST UNDERSTATMENT OF THE YEAR! ARGH! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE EVER LEARN?" Hermione shook her head in disgust and she started to clean the room, casting hateful glances at Harry and Ron.

"Impractical, stupid, stupid boys! When will they ever figure out that they can clean too?" said Hermione in a stage whisper so that Harry and Ron could hear her.

"I...I think I'll go see my dad. Fred, George," he motioned to his brothers, who had appeared in the doorway, "come with me, would you? Harry we'll be gone the rest of the night. See ya tomorrow. Uh, bye, Hermione." Ron Fred, and George left.

Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her head up. He cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her, and Hermione found herself kissing him back.

Author's Note: That was the end of chapter two! Woo, quite short, wasn't it? Hmmm, I have to brush up on my writing skills. *grins* 

So, time for people who read this to review! Please, don't flame for stupid reasons!

Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, and everything else you recognize doesn't belong to me.J


	3. Chapter Three

__

A/N: Hello again! This is the third installment of Light Victory. Fear not! Hermione is not telling this one! (Thank God, she was scaring me) This is just me, the narrator, talking, though Harry and Hermione constantly lean over my shoulder as I type here on my computer telling me off about how I simply had to have Harry kiss Hermione. **looks pissed** I happen to not like H/H, but that's ok. Hmmm, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and if you would like to help me, go ahead! Should I have Hermione defeat Voldemort alone, with Harry, just Harry or not have Voldemort in the picture at all? It's your choice, oh dear readers. Oh, and when Hermione makes the milk chocolate, that's dedicated to my friend, Andrea.   
I have brushed up on my writing skills, don't you worry about that! It's much longer and better (I hope).  
Well, you will meet the other half (well, more than half) of the Grangers now. **grins evilly* Some will play HUGE parts in the story, some will play teeny tiny parts. And, there will be more unexpected (though H/H wasn't really unexpected) romance, and someone will get thoroughly pissed off as the plot thickens, and we meet **pants** Light Victory! ** says dramatically, with a psychotic look on her face**   
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Lizeth Hallington, because I love her work, and for some strange reason the Sphinx in my favorite picture that she drew inspired me for one character. Maybe you can guess the character.   
  
* * *  
Hermione and her brother, Derick, hurriedly cleaned the kitchen. Their mother, Mrs. Granger, was coming to visit them and she was, as Derick said, a neat freak.   
"If she found one speck of dust under the table she'd have a fit!" Derick had announced at dinner the previous evening.  
"Then," replied Hermione, staring at her carrots, "we will have to clean, won't we?"  
Margaret, Derick's youngest daughter, raced into the room carrying a huge glass vase. As the small girl panted the vase shook violently and Hermione shoved her hands out to steady it. Margaret smiled at Hermione and handed the vase to her.  
"Aunt Hermie, mum told me to give this to you. She said that Vivian was trying to ruin it and that she thought you might need it for tonight." A wrinkle appeared on the three-year-old's forehead. "What's tonight?" Her tiny blue eyes sparkled behind the new glasses she had gotten just yesterday.  
"Um . . ." Hermione's gaze flew to her older brother, who nodded. "Well, your grandma is coming tonight. She's going to eat dinner with us. Would you like to help us clean?" Meg's eyes lit up with delight; she loved to clean.   
"Of course! What should I do first?" Hermione opened her mouth, trying to think of something easy the girl could do for her, and the doorbell rang. Hermione raced down the steps and pushed open the door. She was greeted by a gust of cold air and . . . Harry.  
"Harry!" She gasped, the smell of bleach lingering on her clothes. 

"Hullo, love." Harry bent down and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled and pulled the door open wider.   
"Come in, come in. Here, let me take your coat." Hermione pulled off his coat and shut the door. She took his hand and led him up the stairs, her long pale dress getting caught under her feet several times on the way up.   
"Hermione? Calm down. You don't seem yourself." Harry had started to pant now, as he kept on skirting around strange little objects on the stairs, some of which were growling.   
"What are you talking about?" she snapped, her good mood suddenly forgotten.   
Hermione turned to face him, and Harry raised his eyebrow. Hermione sighed.   
"My mother is coming to dinner tonight, and she's obsessed with cleanliness, and not just on the body." Hermione snorted. "No. At my brother's wedding she refused to toast them because there was a drop of water on the tablecloth. And then, at my niece Tanya's Baptism, she didn't walk up the isle to get to her seat in the church because there was a pile of dirt of the ground. Really, she is a bit mental."  
Harry looked back at the door, almost wishing he hadn't come. But then Hermione looked back and smiled at him and he lost all thoughts of regret.  
As Hermione pulled the heavy, dusty, burgundy curtain that separated half the stairs from the other half, Harry gasped and instantly wished he hadn't. He had just swallowed a big clod of dust and he was now on the steps, choking.   
"Harry!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs. A tall woman with wavy black hair pulled back from her face was standing next to Hermione, a big wooden spoon covering her open mouth.   
"Hermione! Do you need help with your friend?" The woman called from the top of the steps.  
"Yes, Amay, please help," called Hermione from the floor beside Harry. "Bring a glass of water, please?"  
"Deloris, bring your aunt a glass of water," called Amay to her eldest daughter, Deloris.  
"Poland Spring or Evian?" she muttered, thoroughly dispirited.  
"What was that, Dee?" A short and skinny version of Amay skipped down the halls, her face flushed.   
_Oh, hello. I didn't say anything 'tall._ Thought Deloris towards her twin, Rhian.

You know, you're not a very good liar, Dee._ Tell me what you said._ Rhian stood, with her hands on her hips, glaring at Deloris, who was bent over, filling a glass of water. Deloris straightened up and looked Rhian in the face.   
_Maybe later, Rhy. _Deloris sighed and moved slowly toward her aunt.  
"Hurry up please," her mother snapped. Deloris flinched. She jogged the rest of the way.

"Here, Aunt Herm. Who is your," Deloris used her mother's word for Harry, "friend?"  
Hermione grinned at Deloris after she forced-fed the water to Harry.  
"This," she motioned to Harry, "is Harry Potter, my . . ."  
"Your date?" Rhian broke in.

"Yes Rhy, my date. Harry, let me introduce you to my family." Hermione cleared her throat several times, getting everyone's attention.  
"Guys, and gals," she added after getting a nasty look in her direction from Meg, "this is Harry, my date. Harry, this is Amay, my brother's wife." Harry shook Amay's hand, which smelled like bread dough and lemons.  
"Derick, my dear old brother." Derick moved from his spot at the oven to shake Harry's hand. His grip was firm, but gentle at the same time.  
"Deloris, but everybody calls her Dee." Hermione motioned to her favorite niece and Deloris came toward Harry and shook his hand. She smiled at him.   
_So?_ thought Rhian.  
_So what?  
Can he be trusted?  
Well, I could sense that he is quite nice, not the brightest of his kind, and trustworthy. He loves Aunt Herm a lot, and will be l- _As Hermione called Rhian's name she broke Deloris's thought._  
"_How do you do, Mr., ehh . . _." _Rhian, always proper, broke off, at a loss._  
_"Potter. And please call me Harry." He smiled at Rhian, but she was a bit wary of him. However, she shook his hand, and glanced back at Deloris, who nodded knowingly._  
Told you. _Thought Deloris smugly. Rhian turned back to Harry and smiled.  
"Charmed," she said. She flashed him one of her famous smiles and waltzed back to Deloris, who was looking quite smug._  
You're always so sure of yourself, aren't you?  
But of course. I am a Granger, you know. Have you read the book Grandma gave to you yet, by the way?  
Uh, well uh, you see, uh . . . _Deloris grinned. _  
I'll take that as a no. Look, the Potter boy is looking at us ... now he's whispering to Hermione ...'what is wrong with them?' He's said. And Aunt Hermione will glance at us, see what we're doing, and sh- told you.  
_Hermione had just glanced at them, turned back to Harry and whispered something back to him._  
Aunt Herm? _Thought Deloris._  
Mmmmm?  
Did Harry just ask you what's wrong with us, or something of that matter?  
Yes.  
And did you say 'nothing. They sometimes do that to fool us,' or something of that matter?  
Why so scientific all of a sudden? _

Well, just trying to prove a point Aunt Herm. You didn't answer my question, Dee thought toward Hermione sharply.

__

Yes, yes I did. thought Hermione. Deloris smirked at Rhian and repeated the conversation to her.  
_Why did you want to know?_ asked Hermione telepathically._ Oh, I think I know why! You bet Rhian that those things had happened, and you won.  
How did you know?_ thought Deloris, though she wasn't very interested. Deloris already knew; Hermione had told her and Rhian, many times, that she had been just like them when she was their age, which is ten.   
Hermione, noticing the look on her niece's face, shrugged and looked away, and, instead, talked to Meg.  
"Meglet, will you do me a favor and get me a towel? I want to clean this table; it's disgusting," she said, motioning to the black and white marble table in the laid-back living room.  
"Sure Aunt Herm." She skipped off to the closet.  
"Well Herm, this is quite a big house," said Harry. He looked up and around him, gaping. Hermione took three steps and pushed up his chin.   
"It's rude to do that, Harry." Hermione said playfully. She looked wistfully around and sighed. "Yes, it is a big house. Though it doesn't seem quite as big now that my brother's side is over here. My, that reminds me. My sisters are coming over later today for tea . . ." Hermione glanced at a clock and gasped. "Good Lord where does the time go? They'll be here any minute . . .Rhy, do me a favor, would you? Show Harry around please." Rhian walked over to Hermione, nodded, and started walking down the halls. Harry followed her.  
" Amay, are you still making the desert?" Hermione jumped over a small kitten on her way to the kitchen doorway.  
"Yes 'Mione. Why?" Amay was leaned over the counter, an age-old recipe written on a papyrus scroll in one hand, blueberries in the other.  
Hermione wandered over and picked up the almonds. As she knew the recipe by heart, she needn't look at the yellowed paper to see what comes next. She ground up the almonds and dumped them into the platter. "I want to make some chocolate. I have to sweeten everyone's mood today, and I thought something delicious would do the job. Besides, Harry's never had my chocolate," she said mischievously. Hermione's eyes gleamed.  
Amay saw her and smiled. "Go right ahead. And use as much milk as you can; your mother spoils fresh milk."  
Hermione nodded. "I know . . .thankfully she'snot in mine or Derick's veins. However, I believe that dear Anna Marie inherited mother's genes. Lizeth certainly didn't, the dear. I didn't, Heaven knows why and Derick didn't, as everyone can tell. And you have to agree that neither I nor Lizeth nor Derick look anything like my mother; just Anna Marie. And you know the strange thing?" said Hermione, even though she knew that Amay knew everything she was saying and could recite it from memory."Rhian,Deloris, Meg, Malinda, Angelina and Clarice all look like my mother. And that is why my family is so strange!" finished Hermione, breathless.   
Amay took it upon herself to clap, and she did so, laughing. Hermione flushed.  
"Well, go on making your chocolate, then. When you're finished, could you please put Meg down for her  
nap?" Amay turned back to her pie.   
"Of course Amay." She bustled around the kitchen, over-turning a bucket of water on the floor, muttering  
charms to clean up the mess, and assembled her ingredients. Hermione started to make her famous hot  
chocolate as soon as she got everything ready.   
  
* * *  
Hermione walked into Margaret's room. The little girl was sitting on the floor, looking at pictures in a book  
that her mother had given to her last Easter. She looked up and smiled, happy to see her favorite aunt ready  
to give her all of the attention Aunt Herm could muster.  
"Hello Aunt Herm." The little girl stood up and slid her fingers into Hermione's hand. She looked up at  
Hermione. "Will you tell me a story?"  
"Of course Meglet. Sit down on my lap now." As Meg sat down Hermione thought of a story. Her mind flew to many different ones before she decided on one she had loved when she was a little girl, and she  
suspected Meg would like.  
  
"Meg, this is the story of Cinderella. I think you'll like it."

  
  
When Hermione was done, she looked down at Meg and sighed as she watched the small girl breathe calmly. She picked up  
Meg lightly and placed her onto her bed. Hermione turned off the lights, humming a soft lullaby.  
Hermione walked into the second family room to find Harry and Derick sitting by a computer.   
" "Can't find the server." my ass!" Harry was shouting at the computer screen. Hermione chuckled.  
"Oh hello mum!" she said in a loud voice.  
Derick and Harry whipped around, and, when they saw that Mrs. Granger was no where in sight, turned to  
glare Hermione.  
"Damn you Hermione! Why do you always do this to me?" Derick was massaging his temples.  
"Ooo, don't be so rude to the Mistress of the Manor, Mr. Granger. I wouldn't if I were you." She walked over  
to her brother and hugged him.  
"Oh, all right Mistress," he snapped. Then he brighten. "Mistress with whom, Miss Granger?" He looked  
pointedly at Harry, making the latter flushed. Hermione, however, was unruffled by his remark.  
"I don't know Mr. Granger. Perhaps dear Mossy would know." She smirked at him.  
"Hermione Rosella Granger! Don't you dare mention that name in this house!"  
"And if I do . . .?"   
"Then you will have hell to pay!" He stormed out of the room, and Hermione smirked; this was obviosly the  
reaction she had wanted.  
"Who's Mossy?" Harry was dumbfounded. Hermione quickly hushed him. "Harry, my brother was right  
about saying that name in this house. Perhaps one day I will explain it all to you, but that day is not today."   
Hermione had no way of knowing this, but this would not be the last time she would repeat this to a Potter.  
"Then why did you say it?"   
"I can say it. I am the only person in my family for many centuries who has been blessed with the ability to  
speak that name. The last person able to say that name was her daughter, Flora. Now, as I am Flora's heir, I  
can say her mother's name. Don't ask me to tell you about Mossy anymore, all right? Anyway, would you  
please tell me why you brought You-Know-Who's wand with you." Hermione looked at Harry sternly,  
reminding him (yet again) of Professor McGonagal.  
"Well, as you know, Voldemort," Hermione flinched slightly at the name, but overlooked it, "met his downfall  
in our Seventh year. The wand," he took out the object, "has been being testing. And now, it is our Dr.  
Hermione Granger's, wonder-woman that she is, turn. Now, the Head of the testing comity has given you a list  
of experiments for you . .I had it in my pocket. Where has it gone now?"   
"Perhaps it sprouted legs and walked away," joked Hermione.  
"Quite possible, my dear Hermione."  
"I was joking, Boy Who Lived."   
"Sorry. Why do you insist on calling me that? Oh, here it is. I found it. Hold this for me, would you?"  
Hermione gingerly took the wand. As soon as she touched it she jumped up, the wand falling to the floor.  
"Ow!" she ran to the kitchen and placed her hand under the running water of the sink.  
"Blasted wand!" she muttered. "It felt like touching hell."  
_Aunt Herm! What's wrong?_ Deloris came into the room, looking concerned.  
_Oo! Nothing, sweets.  
Well, what felt like hell?  
Deloris Sandreana Granger! Don't you dare curse!  
Well, sorry Dr. Granger. But, you had best tell me, or I'll tell Tricks.  
Fine. When I went to go touch . . .a wand.  
Aunt Herm, you can't hide things from me, remember? When you went to touch Voldemort's wand, go on.  
When I went to touch Voldemort's wand it felt really hot Ok?  
Dr. Granger, can you find a way to explain that?  
No, sweets, I can't.  
Why is the wand here anyway? Oh, the Potter boy brought it. He's supposed to tell you that you have to do  
some experiments on it, right?  
You know it's right, sweets.  
You don't want to do the experiments, do you?  
No. I'm very afraid. _Deloris gasped. She had never heard her aunt was afraid, and it scared her half to  
death.  
_Oh sweets. It's all right. Everything will be fine_. Hermione hugged Deloris tightly  
_Aunt Hermione, there's something wrong with me.  
What is it sweets?  
Well, for about a week, I've been having the urge to say this name, Mossy.  
_Hermione looked at Deloris_._ "Dee, really?" Deloris nodded.  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Rhian ran out from the Family Room and went to answer the door.  
Muffled voices came up the staircase, and then laughing and Rhian pushed the curtain back and behind her was Anna Marie and Lizeth Granger, Lizeth carrying a sleeping Malinda and Angelina and Clarice Granger  
stood next to them, holding hands.  
"Hello Hermione! How are you today?" Lizeth smiled her beautiful smile.  
"I'm good Liz. Hullo Anna Marie. How are you today?" Anna Marie looked down at the clean carpet and  
then back up at Hermione.   
"I'm doing well, little sister. How are you?"  
"Quite well," Hermione said cheerfully.  
"Hallo Aunt Hermi!" chimed the three-year-old, Angelina Granger, Lizeth's oldest daughter.  
"Hullo Chick Pea!" Hermione picked up Angelina and hugged her.  
At her mother's side, Clarice looked up at her aunt hopefully. Hermione bent down and picked up   
Clarice and held her in her other arm. Clarice smiled at her.  
"Hullo Rice Cake." Hermione kissed Clarice on her forehead.  
"Hallo Aunt Hermione!" Clarice's voice, smooth as juice, brought a smile to Hermione's face.  
"Come upstairs, all of you," said Hermione.  
"Well, I don't mind if I do," said Lizeth, her long chestnut brown hair flowing across her shoulders and a  
smile on her heart-shaped face. She walked up the stairs, tiny Angelina waking slowly, baby Malinda still  
sleeping.  
"Clarice, come on." Anna Marie motioned to Clarice to follow her.  
"Coming mom." She walked up the steps, resisting the urge to run. She sniffed the air. "Aunt Herm, are  
you making chocolate?"  
Hermione turned around and laughed. "How did you guess?"  
"Oh, I know the smell of your chocolate any time." Clarice looked to her other aunt for support. Lizeth  
laughed.  
"I think she has a point. All the Grangers know what your cooking smells like. Well, what kind are you  
making now?"  
"Oh, some seashells for Anne Marie, truffles for you, rum balls for Amay and Derek and hot chocolate for  
the kids. Oh yeah, and I made some plain old milk chocolate."   
"Ooo, I love milk chocolate!" Angelina clapped her hands and jumped with delight. As they reached the  
steps, the troop was greeted by a scream.  
"Amay!" Hermione shouted. When no answer came, Hermione ran to the kitchen.   
"Oh my God," she murmered.

  
_To Be Continued  
  
  
* * *   
A/N: I know, I know . . . I should have my account taken away for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but ... I had to put it there. I mean, this chapter was going to go on forever, and I knew some  
people would kill me if I took any longer.  
Well, I hope you liked it. All reviews will be appreciated. Hey, if anybody wants a crazy  
person (a.k.a. me) added to your AIM buddy list, then e-mail me at  
_empressmercury@hotmail.com_  
_music@magiccarpet.com

__

And last time I forgot to thank the reviewers! Well, I'll thank you now.

The Reviewers for chapter one: **Kelzery **_(I hope I answered your question well enough. I'm glad you like it!) _**Zepp Hob **_(Thank you very much! I will continue with this one ... trust me! I like it too much to give it up.) _**lady nagini **_(Thanks!) _**Draco's Cutie Gal **_(I do, too. But I thought it would be interesting to see him own the shop.) _**erin **_(Don't worry, dear, there's more.) _**Britney Johnson **_(thank you! Yes, there is more to it.) _

The Reviewers for chapter two: **Nykto **_(Um ... I don't know what you mean.) _**Days **_(It was explained in this chapter.) _**Draco's Cutie Gal **_(Thanks! Here's the chapter for you!)_

  
Well, until next time! **hugs and kisses the readers** Please review!   
~Lil Rose 


End file.
